Vigilados
by Ring.Black
Summary: Porque Draco siempre tiene que llevarlo al límite. Sin importar el lugar. SLASH: Harco. Oneshot explícito.


**Harry Potter, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, es propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

**Advertencia: **sexo explícito entre chicoxchico. No menores de dieciséis años. Y bla, bla, bla. Tener una transfusión de sangre a mano.

* * *

**Vigilados.**

* * *

Una gota de agua salada producto del sudor rodó por su frente. Sus músculos se tensaron y apretó fuertemente la mandíbula. Sólo cinco minutos más y sería libre.

Tenía que aguantar. No podía dejarse vencer. Tenía que pensar en otra cosa. Concentrarse en lo que fuera, incluso en la cabeza pelada del sujeto que tenía frente a él.

No importaba en qué, tenía que fijar su mente en otra cosa que no fuera ese culo —¡Ese perfecto y condenado culo!— rozando descaradamente su entrepierna. Deslizándose sobre la tela, lentamente hacia arriba y hacia abajo; abriendo sus nalgas para capturar su miembro duro y frotarlo, excitándolo hasta tal punto de sólo correrse con ese simple movimiento.

No, no podía ceder. Tenía que resistir y esquivar cualquier intento de hacerlo ceder. Autocontrol era lo que tenía que haber aprendido a ejercer en la Academia de Aurores; la palabra que tanto le estaba costando aplicar. Y pensar que todo empezó por culpa de esa palabra.

—¿Qué pasa, Harry? Te noto… agitado —susurró la sensual voz que pertenecía a la persona que, justamente, le estaba haciendo pasar el peor infierno de su vida.

Inspiró fuertemente, apretando aún más la mandíbula para impedir que los jadeos —o gemidos, ya no sabía con certeza lo que eran— salieran de su boca. Maldito hijo de puta que no paraba de tentarlo con sus frasecitas de mierda. Jodido Draco Malfoy y sus apuestas. Jodido su orgullo herido que aceptó tal cosa.

El ascensor del Ministerio, que en un principio le había parecido grande, ahora lo sentía diminuto, y el aire ligero y frío se había vuelto asfixiante y pesado. Sabía que no era culpa del ascensor que él estuviera sintiendo calor y que su respiración se hubiera vuelto irregular, sino de cierto rubio que no paraba de refregarse sobre el bulto de su pantalón, como un gato en celo.

Las paredes parecían achicarse cada vez más, creando un espacio donde sólo estaban ellos dos, pero sabía que no era cierto y que no podía tomar al dueño de ese magnífico trasero y follarlo contra la pared del ascensor hasta tocarle el alma _muy profundamente._ Por momentos no recordaba por qué estaba en ese lugar y no en una cama follándoselo.

Lastimosamente, y luchando por salir a la superficie de la neblina de excitación que lo envolvía, lograba recordar por qué estaba sufriendo esa tortura: Draco lo había retado, diciéndole que era tan… ¿cuál era la palabra que había usado? ¿Mojigato? ¿Aburrido? Estaba seguro de que alguna de esas se acercaba a lo que le había dicho; que no soportaría estar en un lugar lleno de gente mientras le realizaba algún toqueteo sexual durante treinta minutos. Obviamente, su orgullo herido no se pudo quedar callado.

Lo malo es que no se había esperado que fuera _esa clase de toqueteo. _Mierda, el rubio debería haber tenido todo planeado incluso antes de que él aceptara; él lo conocía demasiado bien para su seguridad. Lo bueno era que, por suerte, no había demasiada gente; sólo tres personas aparte de ellos que estaban demasiado absortas en sus asuntos como para notar lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

_Cinco minutos más, cinco minutos más, _suplicaba Harry, mordiéndose la palma de la mano. Draco se volteó para sonreírle de manera lasciva, interrumpiendo la fricción entre su entrepierna y su trasero, y le tomó la mano que estaba maltratando con sus dientes, atrayéndola hacia su cadera. El moreno se tensó aún más y trató de recuperar el control de su mano, pero esta parecía estar desconectada de su cuerpo y sólo actuaba por inercia, dejándose guiar.

—Draco… —suspiró bajito, con voz ronca, mezclando su aliento con el pelo rubio.

El aludido lo ignoró, bajando sus manos más y más por la línea redondeada de su pelvis. Un siseo salió de su boca cuando moldeó la mano de Harry justo sobre el bulto hinchado y caliente, oculto dentro de su pantalón. El moreno tuvo que morderse los labios cuando Draco retomó el vaivén de sus caderas sincronizándolo con las caricias que su mano le propiciaba a su miembro.

Era demasiado. No soportaría. No lo resistiría. Sintió un tirón en sus testículos y cómo se contraían, acercándolo al final.

Iba a correrse.

—**Nivel dos, Departamento de la Aplicación…**

_Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda. Puta madre… _

—Llegamos —anunció Draco, sin mostrar signos de agitación y retirando su cuerpo.

Harry lo miró incrédulo. Había estado a punto de tener el mejor orgasmo de su vida si la voz del ascensor no lo hubiera interrumpido, ¿y el rubio actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado? De ninguna manera se quedaría así, todavía estaba tan duro que dolía, tenía el pulso por las nubes y su respiración sonaba igual que si hubiera corrido una maratón.

—Draco —susurró contra su oído, estremeciéndolo, enroscándole el brazo en la cintura—, déjame follarte.

—Potter… todavía estamos en el ascensor y…

—Entonces déjame que lo haga aquí. Sabes que no hay nadie; todos se fueron a sus casas —persuadió, exhalando el aire caliente de su respiración sobre la nuca de Draco, acariciando provocativamente su torso con la mano—. Sé que tú también quieres; me lo confirma el bulto que tienes entre las piernas.

Las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, dejándolos a ellos dentro, donde sólo el pesado y agitado respirar de ambos se podía escuchar. Harry giró a Draco de forma lenta, dejándolos frente a frente, a escasos centímetros.

─Por favor, Draco, déjame hacerte sentir bien ─pidió, delineando con la punta de su lengua ardiente los rosados labios del otro, mojándolo, humedeciéndolo, deseándolo.

Draco soltó un profundo suspiro y se dejó llevar; se dejó besar por esos labios llenos y demandantes. Siempre que se besaban, el encuentro entre sus labios suaves era tranquilo y lento, sin prisa, pero esta vez todo era salvaje, desesperado y hambriento. Harry mordió el labio inferior de Draco, absorbiendo y jugueteando con él, para después pasar su lengua húmeda sobre ellos, tragándose los suspiros que arrancaba del rubio. Con sus manos, ambos se deshacían —desesperados— de la pulcra y molesta túnica del otro, reclamando como suyo cada trozo de piel que quedaba al descubierto por error.

El abdomen de ambos quedó al descubierto y ninguno se contuvo de tocar, acariciar y repasar una y otra vez los músculos marcados y la piel suave, húmeda, resbaladiza por culpa de una leve capa de sudor, e irregular por las cicatrices que se cruzaban con sus dedos.

Las piernas le flaquearon por un momento cuando sintió la mano de Malfoy bajando hacia el inicio de su pantalón, abriendo la bragueta, provocando que este cayera hasta sus rodillas. Aspiró bruscamente mientras una mano se colaba por debajo de su ropa interior, tomaba fuerte y firme su pene duro y necesitado y lo liberaba. Un beso corto y húmedo se posó en su cuello; sintió los dientes y los labios de Draco marcando su piel, succionando despacio. Pequeños gemidos salían sin control de su boca, casi al compás de esa mano que no dejaba de masturbarlo; arriba y abajo, más y más errático. Su saliva se acumulaba una y otra vez en su boca, pero no podía hacerla pasar por su garganta. Lo estaba volviendo loco.

No, no podía permitirse terminar, todavía necesitaba más. Todavía quería enterrarse en Draco, tan profundo hasta llegar a tocar ese punto en él que lo transformaría en una masa de músculos sollozante de placer y roncos gemidos que escapaban como un coro, haciendo eco en su cabeza, retumbando en su pecho.

Con acopio de toda su fuerza, atrapó entre sus brazos al rubio y lo estampó contra la pared. Una mirada salvaje resplandeció en sus ojos verdes, observando maravillado el cuerpo pálido como la nieve de Draco; necesitaba tocarlo, poseerlo, hacerlo enteramente suyo. Puso sus manos sobre el plano abdomen, acariciando, rozando con la yema de sus dedos las cicatrices pasadas que surcaban la perfecta y tersa piel ardorosa. Tomó un pezón entre sus dedos y lo pellizcó, moviéndolo de manera circular, liberando un gemido de su dueño; acercó su boca para depositar un beso sobre el pezón que quedaba libre, capturándolo con sus dientes y estirándolo, mordisqueando suavemente.

─Merlín, Harry… Circe…

─Decídete ─bromeó Harry, sacando su lengua para lamer el vientre plano, bajando y cayendo de rodillas frente al bulto que se marcaba entre los pantalones de Draco.

Los desabrochó y rápidamente los bajó junto con la ropa interior. El miembro erecto rojo e impaciente saltó orgulloso frente a sus ojos, con la punta brillando gracias a una gota de líquido pre-seminal que Harry lamió ávidamente con la punta de su lengua. Draco empujó sus caderas hacia delante, incitándolo a seguir, a saciarse de esa polla gruesa y aterciopelada. Tomó firmemente el pedazo de carne con su mano y resbaló su lengua caliente por toda la extensión, saboreando y degustando, probando ese particular sabor. Raspó suavemente con sus dientes, disfrutando de la textura suave. Chupó una y otra vez el líquido que escurría desde la cabeza hasta la base, mezclándolo con su saliva.

—Siempre sabes tan… _joder, _Draco.

El mencionado soltó un gemido de frustración. Harry seguía jugando con sus labios, su lengua y sus dientes, excitándolo hasta un punto que dolía; quería que lo follara con la boca de una vez. El moreno, con una sonrisa divertida, no lo hizo esperar más y metió todo el miembro de Draco de una vez, hasta llegar a la apretada abertura de su garganta. Malfoy jadeó ante la sorpresa, pero ese jadeo pronto se convirtió en un sollozo cuando Harry comenzó a retirar lentamente su miembro de la boca. Sintió cómo lo apretaba con sus labios; cómo su lengua y su paladar lo apretaban alrededor, estiraban su polla, haciendo de su boca una cavidad estrecha y húmeda. Increíblemente perfecta que casi se olvidó de respirar. Quería llegar hondo; inundar la garganta de Harry.

—Harry… por favor —suplicó Draco, enredando sus dedos en los azabaches cabellos, dejando escapar un hilito de saliva por la comisura de su labio.

El ex Gryffindor aceleró los movimientos; entrando y saliendo; más y más rápido. Tragando, llenando su garganta, follándoselo con la boca. Utilizó su mano izquierda para masajear los testículos de Draco, apretando y liberando, sobándolos, mientras que su mano derecha se deslizaba entre los muslos del rubio hasta llegar a la abertura caliente y resbaladiza que se ocultaba entre esas perfectas y redondeadas nalgas. Soltó un ruidito amortiguado de triunfo cuando encontró ese agujero fruncido y lubricado que ansiaba por él y con un movimiento circular sobre ese punto empujó su dedo corazón dentro. La masa de músculos cedió el paso de inmediato, absorbiéndolo hacia esa cavidad estrecha y ardiente.

—Maldición, Draco, eres tan _apretado _y tan… —gimió Harry, adoptando un ritmo sincronizado entre su dedo y su boca—. Quiero sentirte, Malfoy, que ruegues para que no me detenga.

—Hazlo, Harry… fóllame, ahora —rogó Malfoy, sintiendo como un tercer dedo se hacía paso en su interior, llevándoselo hacia otro lado. Su lengua se enredaba y se retorcía de puro éxtasis.

Potter se enderezó rápidamente, retirando su boca y sus dedos. Su miembro ya estaba ansioso ante la expectativa e impaciente por un poco de atención.

─Date la vuelta ─Le ordenó.

Era fascinante cómo Draco se volvía obediente, casi sumiso, cuando iba a ser follado; a Harry casi siempre le divertía y lo excitaba. Dio media vuelta, apoyando sus manos en la pared y exponiéndose completamente, con las piernas abiertas, mostrando _todo,_ listo para Harry. _Merlín bendito, _pensó el moreno, con la garganta seca y la saliva acumulándose sin control dentro de su boca. Por muchas veces que hubiera visto al rubio en esa posición, sus ganas de tomarlo no disminuían, sino que incrementaban. Un tirón en su pene lo hizo volver a la realidad. Murmuró un hechizo lubricante y alineando su pene contra esa brillante y pegajosa entrada, se empujó hacia delante, hacia la neblina húmeda y excitante del placer, exhalando un gruñido.

—Joder, qué bien se siente, Draco, nunca cambia… es como la primera vez. Me dan ganas de no salir nunca de ti… esto es… —murmuró contra su oído, enterrándose por completo dentro del otro.

—Sssíiii —gimoteó Malfoy, empujando hacia atrás sus caderas.

—Podría correrme ahora… con sólo estar dentro de ti… Merlín, voy a follarte hasta matarte…

Se deslizó perezosamente hacia atrás, hasta casi salir por completo, tirando de las paredes lubricadas y cálidas del interior antes de arremeter nuevamente hacia dentro de manera brusca y precisa; llegando profundo, muy profundo. No era la primera vez que estaba dentro de Malfoy, pero la sensación seguía siendo igual de abrumadora, igual de nueva. Una sensación de plenitud y de sentirse completo, de no recordar nada que se sintiera mejor y tan condenadamente placentero. Le encantaba oír los sollozos y ruegos del rubio. Le encantaba que lo único que se oyera fuera el ruido de su polla enterrándose una y otra vez en ese cálido cuerpo, provocando estremecimientos y espasmos con cada estocada.

Una exclamación triunfante escapó de su garganta cuando Draco soltó un grito fuerte y claro, confirmándole que había encontrado la próstata.

—¡Más, Potter, más!

Su ritmo se estaba volviendo errático. Se sentía cerca. Tomó con su mano el pene goteante, resbaladizo y pegajoso del rubio, que rogaba por ser acariciada, y comenzó a masturbarlo al compás de sus penetraciones. Apoyó una mano sobre la de Draco para ganar un poco de estabilidad mientras entrelazaba sus dedos.

—Estoy ce-cerca —anunció Draco.

—Bien. Bésame —dijo Harry, con voz quebrada.

Malfoy se giró para juntar sus labios mientras él aumentaba el ritmo de sus estocadas. Dos penetraciones después, el trasero de Malfoy comenzaba a tener espasmos alrededor de su polla mientras se estaba corriendo con fuerza en su mano, manchando el piso de semen. Un poderoso hormigueo empezó a subirle por los dedos de los pies, sintió una pequeña y familiar punzada en los testículos y su cuerpo tensarse, mientras lanzaba un grito de placer que lo sentenció a dar una estocada final y correrse, llenando el interior de Draco.

Harry salió definitivamente del rubio y se dejó caer contra la pared, con la respiración todavía irregular y superficial.

─Eso fue estupendo, Draco, tendremos que hacerlo más seguido ─dijo, con una sonrisa, mirando a su acompañante empapado en sudor, pero con una expresión extraña en el rostro─. ¿Qué pasa?

─Potter, ¿qué es eso?

El Auror elevó la vista hacia donde el rubio estaba señalando. Ahí, colgando en el techo, había una cámara de vigilancia _muggle. _

Encendida.

─Bueno, Draco, esa es la prueba de que no soy un mojigato porque mañana es muy posible que salgamos en los titulares del diario ─dijo Harry con una sonrisa ladeada mientras miraba a Malfoy ponerse pálido como un fantasma.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**... Ok, ¿y ahora qué se pone acá después de esto? xD. Vale, ya sé, si te gusto tanto como a Harry (e.e), nada me daría más satisfacción que leer un sexy review tuyo, :D. Si no te gusto, también podés darme tu aporte y justificación o consejos para mejorar, ^^. Es muy fácil y rápido, ¿verdad?**

**Se nota que aprovecho el tiempo para actualizar todo, ¿no? xD. Qué plaga soy. **

**Gracias desde todo mi rojo corazón a Azkaban y a FanFiker-FanFinal por ser tan hermosas de betear este fic. **

**En fin, gracias por leer (e.e). Besotes con cariño. **


End file.
